disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Disney Channel Original Movies
Las Películas Originales de Disney Channel son películas hechas por Disney Channel y Disney Pictures en exclusiva para ser exibidas en el canal de televisión Disney Channel, hasta la fecha ninguna ha llegado al cine. Esta es la lista de películas actualmente llamadas Disney Channel Original Movies o DCOM (en inglés), y también como se llamaba anteriormente, Disney Channel Premiere Films. Disney Channel Premiere Films 1983 # Tiger Town (9 de Octubre) # Just Like Mr. Sunny (4 de Diciembre) 1984 # Gone Are the Days (6 de Mayo) # Snow White (16 de Julio) # Love Leads the Way (7 de Octubre) 1985 # Lots of Luck (February 3, 1985) # The Undergrads (May 5, 1985) # The Caldercott Story (August 2, 1985) # The Blue Yonder (November 17, 1985) 1986 # Help Wanted: Kids (2 de Febrero) # Mr. Boogedy (20 de Abril) # Disney's Treasure Island (5 de Julio) # The Parent Trap II (26 de Julio) # Spot Marks the X (18 de Octubre) # Down the Long Hills (15 de Noviembre) # Fluppy Dogs (27 de Noviembre) 1987 # Strange Companions (28 de Febrero) # Anne of Avonlea: The Continuing Story of Anne of Green Gables (19 de Mayo) # Not Quite Human (19 de Junio) # The Christmas Visitor (5 de Diciembre) 1988 # Rock N Roll Mom (7 de Febrero) # Save the Dog (19 de Marzo) # Night Train to Kathmandu (5 de Junio) # Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss (6 de Agosto) # A Friendship in Vienna (27 de Agosto) # Good Old Boy (11 de Noviembre) # Goodbye, Miss 4th of July (3 de Diciembre) 1989 # The Parent Trap III (Abril) # Not Quite Human II (23 de Septiembre) # The Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon (Noviembre) 1990 # Lantern Hill (27 de Enero) # Chips, the War Dog (24 de Marzo) # Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (19 de Mayo) # Back Home (7 de Junio) # The Little Kidnappers (17 de Agosto) # Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn (21 de Octubre) 1991 # Bejewelled (20 de Enero) # Perfect Harmony (31 de Marzo) # Mark Twain and Me (22 de Noviembre) 1992 # Still Not Quite Human (31 de Mayo) 1993 # The Ernest Green Story (17 de Enero) # Spies (7 de Marzo) # Hocus Pocus (16 de Julio) # Heidi (18 de Julio) # Airborne (17 de Septiembre) 1994 # On Promised Land (17 de Abril) # The Whipping Boy (31 de Julio) 1995 # The Old Curiosity Shop (19 de Marzo) # Escape to Witch Mountain (29 de Abril) # The Four Diamonds (12 de Agosto) 1996 # The Little Riders (24 de Marzo) # Nightjohn (1 de Junio) # Susie Q # Wish Upon A Star 1997 # The Paper Brigade (25 de Febrero) Disney Channel Original Movies 1997 # Northern Lights (23 de Agosto) # Under Wraps (25 de Octubre) 1998 # You Lucky Dog (27 de Junio) # Brink! (29 de Agosto) # Halloweentown (17 de Octubre) Disney Channel Premiere Films # My Date with the President's Daughter (19 de Abril) 1999 # Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (23 de Enero) # Can of Worms (10 de Abril) # The Thirteenth Year (15 de Mayo) # Smart House (26 de Junio) # Johnny Tsunami (24 de Julio) # Genius (21 de Agosto) # Don't Look Under the Bed (9 de Octubre) # Horse Sense (20 de Noviembre) 2000 # Up, Up, and Away (22 de Enero) # The Color of Friendship (5 de Febrero) # Alley Cats Strike (18 de Marzo) # Rip Girls (22 de Abril) # Miracle in Lane 2 (13 de Mayo) # Stepsister from Planet Weird (17 de Junio) # Ready to Run (14 de Julio) # Quints (18 de Agosto) # The Other Me (8 de Septiembre) # Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (13 de Octubre) # Phantom of the Megaplex (10 de Noviembre) # The Ultimate Christmas Present (1 de Diciembre) 2001 # Zenon: The Zequel (12 de Enero) # Motocrossed (16 de Febrero) # The Luck of the Irish (9 de Marzo) # Hounded (13 de Abril) # Jett Jackson: The Movie (8 de Junio) # The Jennie Project (13 de Julio) # Jumping Ship (17 de Agosto) # The Poof Point (14 de Septiembre) # Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (12 de Octubre) # 'Twas the Night (7 de Diciembre) 2002 # Double Teamed (18 de Enero) # Cadet Kelly (8 de Marzo) # Tru Confessions (5 de Abril) # Get a Clue (28 de Junio) # Gotta Kick It Up! (26 de Julio) # A Ring of Endless Light (23 de Agosto) # The Scream Team (4 de Octubre) 2003 # You Wish! (10 de Enero) # Right on Track (21 de Marzo) # The Even Stevens Movie (13 de Junio) # Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off (18 de Julio) # The Cheetah Girls (15 de Agosto) # Full-Court Miracle (21 de Noviembre) # Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time (28 de Noviembre) 2004 # Pixel Perfect (16 de Enero) # Going to the Mat (19 de Marzo) # Zenon: Z3 (11 de Junio) # Stuck in the Suburbs (16 de Julio) # Tiger Cruise (6 de Agosto) # Halloweentown High (8 de Octubre) 2005 # Now You See It... (14 de Enero) # Buffalo Dreams (11 de Marzo) # Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (8 de Abril) # Go Figure (10 de Junio) # Life Is Ruff (15 de Julio) # The Proud Family Movie (12 de Agosto) # Twitches (14 de Octubre) 2006 # High School Musical (20 de Enero) # Cow Belles (24 de Marzo) # Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (16 de Junio) # Read It and Weep (21 de Julio) # The Cheetah Girls 2 (25 de Agosto) # Return to Halloweentown (20 de Octubre) 2007 # Jump In! (12 de Enero) # Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board (8 de Junio) # High School Musical 2 (17 de Agosto) # Twitches Too (12 de Octubre) 2008 # Minutemen (25 de Enero) # Camp Rock (20 de Junio) # The Cheetah Girls: One World (22 de Agosto) 2009 # Dadnapped (16 de Febrero) # Hatching Pete (30 de Abril) # Princess Protection Program (26 de Junio) # Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (28 de Agosto) 2010 # StarStruck (14 de Febrero) # Den Brother (13 de Agosto) # Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (3 de Septiembre) # Avalon High (12 de Noviembre) Disney Channel Premiere Films # Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars (26 de Marzo) # 16 Wishes (25 de Junio) 2011 # The Suite Life Movie (25 de Marzo) # Lemonade Mouth (15 de Abril) # Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (22 de Mayo) # Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (5 de Agosto) # Geek Charming (11 de Noviembre) # Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (2 de Diciembre) Disney Channel Premiere Films # My Babysitter's a Vampire (10 de Junio de 2011) 2012 # Frenemies (13 de Enero) # Radio Rebel (17 de Febrero) # Let It Shine (15 de Junio) # Girl vs. Monster (12 de Octubre) 2013 # Teen Beach Movie (19 de Julio) 2014 # Cloud 9 (17 de Enero) # Zapped (27 de Junio) # How to Build a Better Boy (15 de Agosto) 2015 # Bad Hair Day ''(13 de Febrero de 2015) # ''Teen Beach 2 (26 de Junio de 2015) # Descendants (31 de Julio de 2015) # Invisible Sister (9 de Octubre de 2015) 2016 # Adventures in Babysitting (24 de Junio de 2016) # The Swap (7 de Octubre de 2016) 2017 # Descendants 2 (21 de Julio de 2017) 2018 # Zombies (16 de Febrero de 2018) # Freaky Friday (10 de Agosto de 2018) 2019 # Kim Possible (15 de Febrero de 2019) # Descendants 3 (2 de Agosto de 2019) Próximas *''Zombies 2'' (14 de Febrero de 2020) Disney Channel Original Movies más vistas # High School Musical 2 (17.2 millones de espectadores) # Descendants 2 13.2 millones de espectadores) # Camp Rock (8.9 millones de espectadores) # Princess Protection Program (8.5 millones de espectadores) # Teen Beach Movie (8.4 millones de espectadores) # Jump In! (8.2 millones de espectadores) # The Cheetah Girls 2 (8.1 millones de espectadores) # Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (7.96 millones de espectadores) # Cadet Kelly & Return to Halloweentown (7.8 millones de espectadores) # High School Musical (7.7 millones de espectadores) Películas más vistas anualmente Ver también * Disney Channel Original Series * Disney Channel Enlaces externos *Página Oficial de Disney Channel Original Movies # # Categoría:Disney Channel Original Movies